I Know What You Want
by Sliver of Light
Summary: Hisoka just finished his paperwork and starts to teach Tsuzuki how to use the laptop in the middle of the night. But here comes the problem, is Tsuzuki really interested to learn how to use the laptop? [TsuHiTsu][LAPTOP sequel]


**Title:** I Know What You Want

**Author:** graveyardgirl15

**Pairing: **TsuHiTsu (let's make it balanced, ne?)

**Ratings: **PG-13 at the start then slowly transmuting into (heavens forgive me) R-13. Maybe even more! Well, who knows? Only I do. **oo**EVIL GRIN**oo**

**Warnings: **Complete sappiness, angst here and there, narcissistic moments, fluffiness, slight OOCness, shounen-ai and MAJOR hints of the y--- word. Sorry, I promised myself never to mention the last one. It's under my list of taboo terms. Another thing, you'll find your beloved Tsuzuki-kun finally snapping. Well, you know what I mean. **oo**MAD CACKLE**oo** Ackkk! I can't believe I've done this. Forgive me.

**Notes: **I started this fic from the part where I ended my one-shot Laptop. I don't know if I should call this a sequel but it doesn't really matter anyway if you've read Laptop or not. I was just inspired by the words of an Anime scholar during a Collegiate Anime Fair, that shounen-ai is the purest love of all because of the equilibrium shared in the relationship (heart2x).

Anyway, since I'm kind, you'll still be able to keep on track because there are facts here that are altered so I'm not sticking that much to the previous story. And oh, this one's supposed to be in chappies but I decided to put them all in a one-shot anyway.

**---**

**Tsuzuki:** (puppy eyes, fox ears, paws and the like) Spare me Aveya-sama, onegai!

**Aveya:** (evil grin behind the mask of innocence) I'll try Tsuzuki-kun… I'll try…

**Hisoka:** (annoyed) Just get it started Aveya-san… The readers are waiting.

**Tsuzuki:** (gloms Hisoka) Oooh… Hisoka can't wait to get his hands on me---

**Hisoka:** (blushes furiously) Omae… Hanase! BAKA!

**Tsuzuki:** (tinge of pink on cheeks) And, um, Aveya-sama, pls. pls. pls. don't let Muraki possess him!

**Hisoka: **(scandalized expression)WHAT!

**Aveya: **(laughs nervously) Sheesh… Who gave you that idea, Tsuzuki-kun? Don't believe him Hisoka-kun. (sighs) Really… impatient as always... you two… Yosh! On to the fic!

---

He closed his eyes and stretched his arms as he finally finished scribbling the last words in his report. He stared wearily at Tsuzuki who seem to have finally dozed off while waiting for him. The empath tried to sense any emotion from the older man, making sure he wasn't feigning sleep. All he could feel were the peacefulness and tranquility emanating from his partner. Knowing it was hard to put up emotional defenses during slumber, Hisoka then shrugged all malicious thoughts and did what he was dying to do all night. He slowly yawned and gracefully stretched his body, feeling the muscles relax and bones give tiny 'pop' sounds after being thoroughly used for almost the whole day.

As Hisoka stretched, he thought mentally, 'If Tsuzuki saw me right now doing my very flexible stretching, he'll be laughing his head off.' He gazed at himself through the mirror opposite his table.

Hell, he looked like a cat and a cute one too. Hisoka shook his head as he continued to stretch his aching limbs. He glanced again at Tsuzuki before he stood up and removed the scarf he had placed around his neck when the coldness of the night started to fill the room hours ago. As he pulled the scarf from his pale neck, he felt the soft fabric brush against his nape, sending shivers down his spine and unsightly goose pimples on his flawless skin. He laid the scarf down and approached the life-size mirror he was gazing at seconds ago.

Looking at his slim figure, he scrutinized himself. He hasn't really changed a lot since he started becoming a Shinigami two years ago. Well, he couldn't expect someone dead to change physically anyway so what's the point of hoping to have little meat in several areas? He sighed and brushed a strand of hair from his face. He stared at his face and noticed how feminine he really looked like. He traced his lips with his slender fingers, noting how soft they were and how red they were even during the night's darkest hours. His lips were even redder than those of living people, as well as, his female colleagues. After feeling those soft lips beneath his pale skin, his right hand sought to find comfort on his cheek. He didn't fail to notice how smooth they were beneath his fingers. No wonder Tsuzuki and the others loved to pat his cheek if they had a chance. He shrugged and turned sideways to examine the rest of his lean body.

Odd, he thought.

Yes, he was beautiful. Very, in fact. Unknown to many, one of the reasons he was locked up inside the Kurosaki residence was to get away from those rampaging fan girls and even boys from jumping him. He didn't know that at first, but his parents did. Though they said they hated him for who he was, he was still grateful. Why? He was kept alive, at least. He was saved from any violation the Furies of Hell and their male counterparts could have inflicted on him.

He smiled.

Yes, though he remained indifferent of what other people said—the praises and the like— he was like an angel. Not just as a Shinigami but perhaps a real angel, one of those white-robed beings created by the God. Maybe he was even more! People who didn't know what he could do and didn't classify him as a freak often said that. He looked so innocent and delicate that no one, from both of those who are knowledgeable of his capabilities and those who were ignorant, dared to touch him, afraid they might break him apart with the roughness of their actions and their words. His white skin that glowed with the moonlight is living proof, no, tangible proof that he may be one of the divine beings in Heaven.

He smiled again.

This was the first time he realized who he really was and what he really had. It was not just the inside, but including the outside, the physical Hisoka. He'd never given thought about it, let alone stand in front of a life-size mirror to take in his own beautiful, enchanting and haunting features before. It was also this time that the young Shinigami realized how human he was. He wasn't talking about blood and health when he said that though.

He was not perfect. His looks were, but his body wasn't.

Guys his age were supposed to be sporting some muscles already especially in the upper arm and the torso. He sighed. His case was hopeless, honestly. One, no one already liked him because of his being an empath and second, because he was thin, just too thin, in all parts. In short, everywhere including his—uh—no need to mention that.

_Why am I so cursed?_

_I wouldn't be able to please anyone_, Hisoka thought. _I wouldn't be appreciated, hell, there isn't enough meat within me to squeeze in the first place._

"And I'd definitely be crushed and maybe I'll be too light on top of---," Hisoka shrugged.

"---would complain of lack of contact. Then, I'd always look vulnerable, and I'll always end up below and I'd never be able to get up and change positions and---"

Hisoka's _thoughts_ were stopped abruptly when he heard a voice behind him. He felt his cheeks turn red and quickly withdrew his hand from where they were seconds before, in a place where he lacked some nub.

"My, my, my…"

He blushed even redder if that was possible with his almost puce-like face.

"'Soka-chan is finally being vain_,"_ said an amused Tsuzuki. "We aren't getting conscious now, are we?"

Hisoka didn't like the tone of the other man's voice. There was amusement in it, blended with curiosity, slightly false cheerfulness and…

Hisoka gulped.

…lust?

_No, Tsuzuki is NOT like that! He'd never think about that! Never! Bad Hisoka! Bad Hisoka! Quit. Thinking. That. Way!_

"B-Baka!" came the younger Shinigami's reflexive reply with a stutter. "Is there something wrong in looking at oneself in the mirror? Everyone does you know! ..and… no, I'm not getting conscious. W-Why should I?"

_Damn those barriers. Damn these stutters AND damn this blush reflex…_

Tsuzuki shrugged and crossed his arms in front of his chest. He tilted his head to one side and gave Hisoka a warm smile. He knew Hisoka was feeling embarrassed at that moment so he wanted to make him comfortable, but then, he was too fun to tease.

And of course because he was so cute, eventually, the cause of the latter won in the end.

"I don't need to be an empath like you to be able to read what _you_ and your face is telling me," explained Tsuzuki, fingers now intertwined over the smooth desk. "You even defeated Narcissus himself with the way you _adored _yourself moments before you began wondering how imperfect you are."

"Tsuzuki! I didn't—You don't understand-- It's. Not. Like. That!" said Hisoka through gritted teeth, emphasizing the last four words, as he tried to fight his blush at the same time hoping his partner wouldn't notice. Sadly, only the blind wouldn't see, or maybe someone who's stupid in those things. Unluckily, Tsuzuki was neither. The older man shook his head and looked at the boy innocently.

"You should know that _we _don't get everything we _want_," answered Tsuzuki, barriers up, now enjoying the flush on his partner's face. He was starting to love Hisoka's blush reflex. "You're already perfect Hisoka, more perfect than everyone who's present here."

"There's only the two of us here," said Hisoka flatly, blush starting to recede. "Baka."

"Exactly."

_What? Didn't catch that._

"I am not vain," muttered Hisoka without looking at Tsuzuki.

"Of course you aren't."

Hisoka blinked twice at the man.

The older Shinigami gave another warm smile and then tapped his fingers lazily over the innocent laptop resting beside his papers.

"Oh, yeah, the laptop," said the boy absentmindedly. He looked at himself at the mirror for the last time before he strode over to where Tsuzuki was seated. He tried to sense whatever the man was feeling at the moment but he was having trouble doing so. His barriers were in their proper places and it was hard breaking through perfect defenses. And this reason, together with _that _previoustone of voice left Tsuzuki more unnerving to Hisoka than before.

Hisoka resigned. He was tired. _Was I really that obvious? _He shivered. He left whatever weird thoughts he was having before, safely inside his mind's inner closet.

For the first time, he feared, not for Tsuzuki, but for himself.

**---**

"Damn you Tsuzuki, really," muttered Hisoka for the nth time that night. He glanced at the clock and groaned. It was past 1 am. His partner looked nothing like he was about to drop dead again in exhaustion.

_Why would he? _Hisoka thought. He wasn't the one who never had a break the whole day, scribbling down reports left and right for the following day and doing errands as well. He wasn't the one who had his hands so tight around a ballpen trying to squeeze life out of it and hoping it would start working by itself. He wasn't the one who finished overdue reports anyway. And most of all, he wasn't the one having a headache trying to teach a dead man how to use a laptop.

"Hisoka, are you ok?" asked Tsuzuki beneath his fox paws which were clamped around his mouth. His tail was wiggling happily behind him as he watched his partner blow his lid off for the nth time. He didn't want to piss him off, honestly, but was it his fault that he didn't know how to use a laptop? Was it his fault that he didn't really understand anything the boy was saying for the past three hours? Was it his fault that he was born in the Meiji era and not during Hisoka's time?

Was it his fault that Hisoka was so cute? Of course not.

"Oh, I'm ok Tsuzuki," came the sarcastic reply. "I've never been better."

Tsuzuki noticed that Hisoka was trembling out of fury. He tried to edge away from the enraged boy hoping to avoid his deadly stare and soon-to-be-deadly actions when he found the said boy slowly standing up from where he was seated across him and move towards the coffeemaker opposite the cabinet beside the table.

"You want coffee?"

Tsuzuki blinked.

"With or without cream?"

Tsuzuki raised an eyebrow.

"Are you going to answer me or are you going to stare at me until I pour the contents of this cup on your head?"

Tsuzuki shook his head, eyes never leaving Hisoka.

"What?" Hisoka asked without trying to mask his tone full of annoyance. "No, you don't want to answer me or no you don't want this over your head?"

"'Soka-chan's so scary! One minute he's mad at me, another he's not, then again he is!" wailed a super-deformed Tsuzuki behind the table. He heard a cup break before he heard the hands of Hisoka slam on the table.

"Dammit Tsuzuki!" came a furious yell from Hisoka. "Stop acting like a child, for heaven's sake! It's just a simple question: do you like coffee or not?"

Tsuzuki's fluffy extensions vanished.

_Hisoka is getting pissed off because of coffee?_

"I'm getting pissed off because of your stupidity," said the boy, obviously reading Tsuzuki's mind. "Cut it out already. I'm losing patience Asato and I'm not teaching someone who isn't _really _interested to learn about laptops."

"Really? What do I want then?"

"What?"

"…" A chuckle, with the spontaneous growth of fluffy swishing tail.

"Kuso de! Just say it already!" A blush preceded the statement.

"Say what, Hisoka?"

Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki who suddenly, was now back to normal and was leaning casually on the chair. He tried to read again his emotions only to find out he was being blocked out again. Tsuzuki hit several keys of the laptop, perhaps typing several words, before he made to get up of the chair and turn towards the bathroom door. His hand was on the doorknob when he looked up at a bemused Hisoka.

"Rest. I'll just take a bath," Tsuzuki said with a small smile. "Sort out your thoughts 'Soka-chan. It'll help us a lot. I'll be able to learn faster when you're more focused… And by the way, I've really missed you calling me Asato."

Tsuzuki waited for an answer. When none came, and all that existed was the ever-obvious blush, he sighed loudly and mentally before he entered the bathroom, locking the door with an audible click behind him and leaving an even more confused Hisoka and an innocent laptop.

The boy stared at the bathroom door for several seconds before slumping down the seat vacated by Tsuzuki. He swiped the touchpad with his index finger and opened the document where he suspected his partner typed several sentences for him before he retreated to the bathroom.

_Hisoka, I don't know what's wrong with us. I feel like you're not opening up to me anymore. There's something you're dying to tell me, I can feel it. Please, let's trust one another. That's what partners are for, right? I hope you'd understand and do the same._

_And oh… I can't stop myself from listening to you… I don't mind you on top. _

After the green orbs finished with the last line, Hisoka felt whatever color left from his face leave him and was abruptly changed into the brightest red imaginable, redder than the reddest red ever created and thought of by mankind.

'_I don't need to be an empath like you to be able to read what YOU and your face is telling me.'_

"What YOU and your face is…" Hisoka whispered, remembering the words Tsuzuki told him when he was staring at the mirror. His emerald eyes became as round as coins when he finally remembered something.

_I wasn't thinking about those at that time… Oh Shit! I was **voicing** them! **Saying** them! What the hell is wrong with me today?_

When this realization hit Hisoka like a high voltage of electricity, he found himself in front of the bathroom door. He sighed heavily, tried to suppress his as-bright-as-the-ripest-tomato blush (though failing miserably), and started knocking at the door since there was only one option left for him if he were to preserve his dignity and pride.

Confront the older man, he must, and the said man BETTER explain himself or else…

_I. Must. **Kill**. Tsuzuki. Once. Again._

"**ASATO GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!"**

**---**

Tsuzuki closed the door behind him and leaned at the wall opposite the mirror above the sink. He looked at himself and couldn't suppress a smirk. He was sure the words he typed would bring hysteria to the boy and would end up with his inevitable death once again but, it's what Hisoka wanted anyway. He remembered the boy's words.

'_And I'd definitely be crushed and maybe I'll be too light on top of…would complain of lack of contact. Then, I'd always look vulnerable, and I'll always end up below and I'd never be able to get up and change positions and…'_

"And all I thought my 'Soka-chan was an innocent angel," said Tsuzuki to his reflection. "Or, maybe, let's just say, he didn't know he was _thinking_ too much that he was actually _saying _them."

He opened the faucet and splashed his face with cold water. He gazed at the mirror and saw amethyst eyes stare back at him. He closed them for several seconds and opened them with a shiver.

_Eyes are the windows of the soul._

Well, who needed windows if you could see the soul directly? Tsuzuki ran his fingers over his hair and winced when he found tangles at the tips of his brownish-black locks. His endless purple eyes were the same, except for the message they were conveying right now. Since he could never hide anything from Hisoka, Tsuzuki pondered, maybe the boy noticed too what he was thinking moments ago.

…_Lust… _

He wasn't sure about that himself. Was he really thinking about _that _earlier?

Tsuzuki stepped towards the shower and started to remove his clothes. He tossed them aside carelessly and turned on the shower. He winced slightly when he felt the piercing coldness of the water hit his skin like ice, carrying cold sweat, dust and other unwanted substances down with it to the drain.

_I really need this cold shower. Yeah, calm down Asato. Relax. Think straight. You need to fix yourself right now…_

**---**

"DAMN IT TSUZUKI!" shouted a red-faced Hisoka at the bathroom door. "Get out now will you? We need to talk!"

**---**

Tsuzuki almost choke on water when he heard a very very very angry yell somewhere out there.

_Did I hear Hisoka yelling? Or must I be imagining things again?_

**---**

"If you don't... If you don't come out… I'm breaking this door…I'm… I'm coming in!"

There was the sound of shower being turned off and the rustle of clothing before Tsuzuki's voice was heard.

"Alright, alright," said Tsuzuki. "I barely started you know but anyway, I'm coming out, just let me wear something ok? You don't want me coming out naked, do you?"

_Yes I do… Oh God! No I don't! DEFINITELY NOT!_

"B-BAKA! Just hurry up already!"

Tsuzuki could feel embarrassment coming from the boy in waves. They were powerful enough to knock him out, if it were possible.

_He wants me to? _Tsuzuki smiled.

Hisoka stopped abusing the old bathroom door when he heard the lock behind it come to life and the door being opened casually by a dripping wet, towel-clad Tsuzuki. Hisoka blinked several times and couldn't help—put an emphasis on _couldn't help_— but size up his overly perfect, handsome, enticing, sexy partner. The beads of water falling from his hair trailing down to his naked upper body made the said Shinigami even more delicio---no, forget that.

Hisoka gulped, unable to contain his awe. His partner looked like a god clad in nothing but a piece of cloth. The perfect skin, unmarked by anything; the perfect curves and lines of his torso and arms made shivers run down the younger boy's spine, triggering something that has been hidden for so long inside him. Only willpower and dignity stopped Kurosaki Hisoka from doing out-of-order acts to his partner.

_Why do I have to feel so hot now eh? WHY? _

"Why'd you call for me, 'Soka-chan?"

"Stop calling me 'Soka-chan!"

"Eh? You didn't even answer my question," replied Tsuzuki, still in the process of removing excess water in his hair with his white towel.

"Put on something m-more decent, you idiot!" stammered the boy who turned around, his back facing the half-naked Shinigami and managed to suppress his ever-present blush. A little.

"Oh, does this bother you?" asked Tsuzuki innocently, hands waving at his appearance. Though Hisoka had his back on him, he could swear he was stealing glances at him from the corner of his eye.

Hisoka slumped unceremoniously on the couch adjacent to the chair Tsuzuki was sitting and gave the older Shinigami a glare before looking anywhere but at the man.

"Is that a yes?"

Another glare at the wall.

"Hmm…" Tsuzuki tossed to the table the now damp towel, the one he was using seconds ago to dry his hair and approached Hisoka slowly, _very slowly_. The sluggishness made Hisoka think about stuff that he never thought he could think about.

"Do you prefer it gone?"

"What!"

Tsuzuki chuckled. Hisoka was now emanating steam from his ears. "Just kidding, 'Soka-chan."

Hisoka felt horror run through his veins as he saw Tsuzuki walk towards him. He didn't like what he was feeling at the moment and Tsuzuki, coming nearer and nearer in that ever-graceful stride, wasn't doing anything to help him at all. Still, trying to show who he was, the boy hurriedly put up a mask of indifference, forgetting that the person who was with him made him overlook everything.

Including the towel.

Merely a foot away, Tsuzuki stopped his walking. He looked at his partner and tried to find any trace of embarrassment from his face. When he found none at the moment, he smiled. He was surprised that his little Hisoka still managed to slip on his I-don't-give-a-damn-about-what-you're-saying mask, with him only in his fluffy towel. He crossed his arms, just like his partner and bent down a little.

"'Soka-chan, are you mad at what I wrote?"

"What do you think, Tsuzuki?"

"Nope, you aren't, _yet_."

"And what does that mean?" asked Hisoka, ignoring the fact that his heart was beating madly behind his ribcage, threatening to crack the bones which encased it.

"You just look so cute."

"What?" _What is this idiot playing at with such off topic comments?_

Well, not that he didn't like the comment though.

"Ooooh… 'Soka-chan, likes me!"

"THE HELL!"

"He's even blushing already!" teased Tsuzuki like a child, indulging in the redness of the young Shinigami's feminine face.

"You've pissed me enough already Asato! What are you getting at? What are you--"

But Hisoka's words were drowned when Tsuzuki slammed his palms on the headrest of the couch, both beside the boy's head. Followed by that action was the lifting of a flawless leg towards the side of a narrow hip, knee resting beside it and an intense gaze from the amethyst eyes filled with something the boy could not comprehend.

Or maybe, let's say, _didn't _want to comprehend.

"This is what I'm getting at, Hisoka."

"… This is not funny Tsuzuki."

"I'm being serious."

Hisoka felt he was about to suffocate with the nearness of Tsuzuki. He could see clearly, every detail, the man's exposed collarbone and chest with the way Tsuzuki hovered over him. His eyes traveled down, to the abdomen, to the semi-exposed upper leg resting near his hip. He gulped. Added to this, Hisoka could feel again the emotion coming out from Tsuzuki--the emotion he hoped to expect but at the same time never expected. It was something which gave his heart a cause to jump with joy at the same time his insides to writhe with fear.

"Stop playing games Tsuzuki, let's finish this already," said an irritated Hisoka who shove the man away, by grasping the flawless arm and tried to move towards the laptop only to be pulled at the hand by his older and stronger partner and slammed into the wall next to the sofa.

Hisoka could almost imagine his head crack at the force of the impact made by Tsuzuki though no pain and blood could be felt from the crash. He closed his eyes when he felt the other man's hands rest fiercely again on the wall, trapping him perfectly between his arms. He sighed mentally. Any attempt to escape now would be futile. The only option left was to let this unexpected turn of event pass.

Who knows, he might like it too.

"Asato, damn it! What the hell is wrong with you?" shouted Hisoka, hiding his real feelings and preferring to show the older Shinigami his snapping temper and irritated demeanor for the meantime.

"You're what's wrong with me," whispered Tsuzuki on Hisoka's jawline, sending shivers down the spine of the pale boy and causing goose pimples to rise form on his skin. Hisoka could feel Tsuzuki's hot breathe on his neck as he said those words. He knew his heart was throbbing more madly inside him with the way Tsuzuki was acting right now.

Seductive, alluring, delicious and damn sexy…

"Cut it out Tsuzuki," said Hisoka, still showing the man he wasn't affected though the rose-like hue of his cheeks betrayed his actions.

"Want me to go to the point?" asked Tsuzuki, his right hand finding a resting place on Hisoka's cheek.

"T-Tsuzuki!" stammered Hisoka, finally cracking underneath the contact, feeling he might burst any minute with the light-feather touch of Tsuzuki's palm. He could feel everything—his and Tsuzuki's emotions mixing together, molding into one entity, crying out nothing but the aching longing for each other.

It wasn't lust. It was love.

"I know what you want, Hisoka."

Hisoka could think no more as he saw Tsuzuki's face come closer to his. His heart was beating wildly, his feet felt like lead, his head fuzzy and starting to go blank, but amidst everything, he knew he had to act.

_This is all wrong! So wrong! _

"I told you I don't mind you on top…" whispered Tsuzuki as he slowly closed the space between him and Hisoka.

A second later, he was leaning towards the boy. Another second, he found himself clutching a slightly burned arm that was once on Hisoka's cheek. He looked at the boy impassively and found Hisoka's eyes closed, hands crossed over his face, as though trying to shield himself from something.

"G-Get away from me!" whimpered Hisoka, vulnerability and fear creeping through his voice. "W-What did you do to Tsuzuki! Y-You're not Tsuzuki!" His own reason was pathetic to his ears but at least it shove Tsuzuki away. Slightly.

"Hisoka… funny, really…"

"I said get away!"

Tsuzuki was annoyed with the way Hisoka was acting. One moment he looked submissive but now… The older Shinigami sighed. He couldn't blame him though with everything he went through during his life as a living human. Still, he wanted him to know, because he knew what the boy wanted.

Tsuzuki walked towards Hisoka, not even thinking that the boy could blast him into oblivion with his extreme emotions. All he knew was that Hisoka needed him and he knew that this was what he can only give to the boy. He had been alone for so many years, both in the world of the living and the dead and he didn't want Hisoka to feel the same pain he felt during his miserable life. He wanted his partner to be happy. He wanted both of them to be happy.

_I know what you want._

Hisoka tried to move back and run as Tsuzuki approached him, but he couldn't do so, as though his legs were defying him completely, telling him to stand still and listen to what Tsuzuki has to say.

"The Tsuzuki I know wouldn't do this to me!" said Hisoka, voice cracking. "He wouldn't hurt me like this. He won't feel anything for me! He won't need me! He won't want me!"

Hisoka felt his face rest on smooth chest when Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around the boy, chin resting on the wheat-colored mass of softness which was Hisoka's hair. The steady heartbeat of the older man made Hisoka's anger recede and his own heartbeat go back to normal. He hated himself for reacting this way.

He didn't want to admit that this was what he wanted.

"Do you hate me this much?" asked Tsuzuki softly, whisper almost inaudible. "Do you hate being my partner so much?"

"Yes…"

Hisoka felt Tsuzuki's arms slightly tighten around him as he answered. He almost felt afraid that he would lose the boy.

"Why?"

"I just… I just hate you," replied Hisoka. "Your being unpredictable, your being stupid, your being annoying, your being a klutz, your being--"

"Liar."

Hisoka blinked at Tsuzuki's response.

"I'm not lying. I really hate you."

Even he wasn't convinced with himself.

"You're lying."

He tried to look at Tsuzuki's face but his arms were still around him and his lips now resting the top of his head, where the chin had been a moment ago. The voice of Tsuzuki didn't contain anger or hatred. Just plain hurt. And the feeling was different. He felt almost… sad and lost… and in pain.

He didn't want to feel that from his partner.

"Asato--"

This time, Tsuzuki felt he has reached his limits. He couldn't control his feelings anymore and he was getting frustrated because Hisoka was hurting both of them by showing indifference then anger then hatred then telling him lies, lies and lies…

He crushed his lips into the smaller boy's, hearing him whimper under the harshness of his action. He removed one arm which was around Hisoka's waist and softly touched the skin on Hisoka's nape. He felt the boy stiffen underneath his touch which was a contrast to his violent mouth which was still seeking entrance on the boy's.

_This is what you want._

---

Hisoka could only gasp as he felt Tsuzuki fiercely kiss him, wanting to gain entrance in his mouth. He felt the hand on his nape massage the tension knots there, making him submit to the gentleness of his touch. He subconsciously found himself clutching Tsuzuki's shoulder, pulling him closer and finally parting his lips to give entrance to Tsuzuki's tongue, when to his dismay, said tongue was withdrawing and the kiss coming to a halt.

"You're a bad liar," said Tsuzuki, arms back at Hisoka's waist, lips still parted, slightly out of breath with his pretty long attempt to let his kiss enter his partner. "You don't hate me."

A snort was heard from the younger Shinigami.

"I hate you, you know the other whys?" asked Hisoka, cheeks burning red with shamefulness and delight.

"Enlighten me."

This time, Hisoka didn't need to think twice before relenting to his own longing. Let pride be damned. Tsuzuki was the only one who managed to pull down his shields like this, tear off his mask completely and make him feel he was not worthless. He tiptoed and raised his face, his lips meeting Tsuzuki's parted ones. He wasn't good at this at all and that was one of the real reasons he hated his partner. Only a very very small reason, but still, he considered it a reason. He tried to gain dominance over Tsuzuki as he pushed his tongue deep inside him, wrestling with the other man's, tasting unexplainable and intoxicating sweetness within the caves of Tsuzuki's mouth. His nervous hands found their way on Tsuzuki's chest, exploring the vast smooth skin beneath his finger tips, remembering how strong and impermeable it looked like but at the same time, weak and yielding to his touch. He didn't know he could make Meifu's strongest Shinigami fall under his charm and own beauty. This was more than what he wanted.

Tsuzuki was giving him too much.

Hisoka's heart started to beat madly again as he felt Tsuzuki slide his hand underneath his clothes. He felt the warm palm soothe the tense muscles on his back, unknowingly sending jolts of pleasure in various parts of his body. As he arched his back to feel more contact with the perfect touch of Tsuzuki, he slowly purred like a cat, making the older man's lips turn up in the corners.

As the kissing continued, the older Shinigami's hand slowly tried to find their way to the base of the boy's back going lower and lower when he felt a cold hand clamp over his wrist. Hisoka was still busy devouring Tsuzuki's lips when he roughly guided the hand upwards, as if ordering them to stay put there and not go anywhere else.

Anywhere lower at least.

"This is why I hate you, Asato," whispered Hisoka as he moved his lips over Tsuzuki's exposed collar bone. It was a place where he didn't need to tiptoe, thus, giving him easier and more comfortable access.

Tsuzuki whimpered as he felt Hisoka's tongue teasingly traced the skin at the base of his neck. The boy, hearing his partner's submissiveness felt contented for the meantime. He let go of Tsuzuki and stared directly at his eyes.

"You are so demanding, yet so submissive; so dominating, yet so weak," explained Hisoka, now leaning on Tsuzuki's chest, hearing the heart beat in an unsteady pace behind it. "You make me feel vulnerable and helpless, that's why I keep on avoiding you. It's not that I've become distant. It's just that, I might not be able to control myself."

"You have proven your point."

"Shut up," Hisoka snapped, arms over Tsuzuki's chest, teasing the heated skin beneath his palms. "And besides, I can never mark you, with that recuperative power of yours."

"I can't either."

"You can."

"You're an enigma to me, Hisoka," said Tsuzuki, settling his palms on the boy's cheeks. "But, you've given me the chance to discover you, to know you more, not just with your words, but with your actions. You wouldn't go away without a reason. That made me even more curious. I've watched you like I always did, but now, only more. Your words tonight told me everything I needed to know. Those words are enough for me to know what you want."

"Tsuzuki… I'm... grateful."

Hisoka blushed. He suddenly remembered Tsuzuki's words in the laptop, the one he unknowingly said during his narcissistic moment in front of the mirror. The older man saw this and gave him a quick peck on the forehead. He smiled his warm smile, making the younger Shinigami even redder.

"Are you still thinking about what you _accidentally _said earlier?" asked Tsuzuki while retreating to the abandoned couch. He crossed his legs and the towel draped around him remained where it was, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"You're not seducing me, are you?" Hisoka said with an arched eyebrow while slumping beside Tsuzuki, far enough to make room for another person between them.

"You really have grown up, 'Soka-chan," teased Tsuzuki. "You even know now how to recognize 'seduction' when you see it."

"You are then seducing me."

"Yup."

"Stop acting like Muraki."

"Did Muraki ever seduce you?"

"No, he didn't need to," said Hisoka, shivering as he remembered the name and the events attached to it. "He did it… without permission."

Tsuzuki clasped his mouth, forgetting that he was treading on dangerous waters with continuing to mention acts related to Muraki in front of Hisoka.

"I… I'm sorry, Hisoka."

But at that moment, Hisoka has already lunged himself towards Tsuzuki, seized his hair and gave him a ferocious kiss which could match the one he had given the boy minutes ago. He was still about to adjust to the sudden reaction when Hisoka pulled away, kneeling next to Tsuzuki's hips, one knee between Tsuzuki's thighs.

That was saying something.

"But don't worry Asato," said Hisoka in a wonderfully dangerous yet enticing voice, something Tsuzuki thought he never had. "I'm giving you permission."

"Hisoka?" Tsuzuki asked, shocked at what he heard. "What did you say?"

Hisoka snorted impatiently, leaning forward so that his forehead met Tsuzuki's. He cupped one cheek with his hand and gave him a chaste kiss. Tsuzuki melted. He was discovering so many things at once and he couldn't think he'd be able to comprehend everything without risking blowing his mind.

"You trust me, right?" asked Hisoka, emerald still boring into amethyst. "So, I trust you too."

"Are you sure about this, Hisoka?"

"Yes."

"But… but moments ago… when my hand…"

"Another thing I hate about you is your impatience," said Hisoka, now getting off Tsuzuki and going to sit on his chair, shutting down the laptop.

"You really hate me, 'Soka-chan."

"Yes, Tsuzuki-kun."

This time, it was Tsuzuki's turn to blush. He looked at the boy again, just in time to see him threw spare clothes towards him. Tsuzuki looked at the clothes and to his horror found that they were no clothes.

It was a yukata.

"You want me to wear this?" asked Tsuzuki incredulously. "I think you really are channeling that doctor's spirit."

"I am not," said Hisoka flatly, who was now zipping the bag which contained his laptop which unbelievably caused everything that has unfolded tonight. He took his bag as well as his other things and waited for Tsuzuki to wear the yukata, albeit reluctantly.

"Ok then, let's go," said Hisoka, motioning to Tsuzuki. He was about to teleport when Tsuzuki glanced at his shoulder, eyeing the innocent laptop which was left on his table. Hisoka followed Tsuzuki's gaze and found it resting on the notebook.

"What is it, Asato?"

"You're not taking that?" Tsuzuki asked. "How are you supposed to teach me?"

Hisoka put down the things he was carrying just to fold his arms and grin at Tsuzuki.

"We won't need that. We could teach each other without that laptop, Tsuzuki."

"…" Tsuzuki could not believe his ears. He was sure that statement had a double meaning.

_Oh God! My innocent Hisoka has been corrupted to the core!_

"I'm not corrupted you idiot," said Hisoka, eyebrow twitching. "It's you who thinks of such things." He then picked up his things and waited for Tsuzuki to finish gaping at him. "And, since when have I been yours?"

"Moments ago."

A blush. _Damn damn damn and damn this blush reflex._ _I wish DaiOh-sama could take off this burden for me…_

"You done yet looking cute?" Tsuzuki asked. "We've had a lot of distractions for tonight. And if that laptop is one of them, I better not learn to use it."

"What a fickle minded person you are, Asato Tsuzuki."

"And what a cute and huggable pillow you are, Hisoka Kurosaki."

"Baka."

"Kawaii."

---

After three minutes and forty-five seconds of unyielding verbal assault, five minutes and four seconds of making harassed documents zoom around the office, and after twelve minutes and 57 seconds of overturning tables, chairs and cabinets and a minute to manage to come up with a smoking laptop, Hisoka and Tsuzuki found the softness of the bed and the fight they were struggling over said bed much more appealing and tiring than the one they have just finished in the pandemonium-struck Shokan Division.

---

"Ne, 'Soka-chan," whined Tsuzuki whose arms were over the boy's naked waist. "I know what you want."

"…"

"It's me right?"

"…"

"I'm right, am I not?"

Hisoka turned around so that he was facing his partner who was now wearing one of his rare mischievous smiles. He raised an eyebrow and leaned forward so that his lips were barely an inch from Tsuzuki's. He placed his hand on Tsuzuki's bare chest and traced his fingers over the smooth surface, exploring every detail, making the owner of the beautiful body surrender to his touches.

"You know what, Asato?" started Hisoka. "You could use your mouth into better use if you'd like to."

An evil glint in the emerald studs of the soul, followed by a whimper of delight from the amethyst-eyed Shinigami.

"Mind to teach me?"

"My pleasure," replied the younger boy who gracefully sat up over Tsuzuki, sitting smugly on his stomach.

"I don't teach for free."

"Really?" asked Tsuzuki, sarcasm lacing his deep tone. "I don't mind."

"Of course you don't, idiot. Your payment's here."

"My my my, Hisoka, a little excited are we? Where'd my innocent 'Soka-chan go."

"Oh don't mind him," said Hisoka, draping Tsuzuki's perfect figure with his own. "He just went to bed."

**---**

…**owari…**

---

AN: Yey! I'm finished with my most intriguing one-shot ever!So, do you like it? Oh pls. pls. pls. review, criticize, comment, anything, oh pleasssseee… Your graveyard girl needs to be fed. And your reviews are my only source of food… Pls. do take time to say something, if you must, because that'll give me the strength and inspiration to write more sappiness and crap and--- hold on a sec--- erase that--- to write more tear-jerking, sentimental, dramatic, fluffy and heart-warming stories. You guys are my life. Without you I am nothing. I am of no existence and so will the many ynm fics stored in my hard drive.

Thanks guys! Love you all! Mwah, mwah and mwah! (heart2x)

…TsuHiTsu dedicated to kitty-chan, neko-chan and voice of arcadia! (claps for them)

---

-aveya-


End file.
